Mavis and the Thieves
'Mavis and the Thieves '''is the ninth episode of the twentieth season. Plot Mavis the diesel who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company rolled into Ffarquhar one day. She saw the Ffarquhar Stationmaster walking across the platform on the phone. "Yeah, all of them were stolen. And the worst part is - my surveillance cameras were shut off. It looks like a mouse bit them, but that's odd because I have mouse traps. You'll come and search. Good, OK." "What was all that about?" asked Mavis. "Someone hijacked my plaque when Ffarquhar won the 'Most Beautiful Station' contest back in 2007," explained the Stationmaster. "That's interesting. There's been robberies all over Sodor, actually," replied Mavis. "Yeah. The police's coming to give a more thorough look at the situation." "All right." "Let's go Mavis. We have to get this load of stone to Knapford Harbour," said her Driver. And they set off. Later, Mavis was back at Anopha Quarry. The men were preparing for blasting. All the equipment necessary was kept in a 24/7 surveillance shed. The men were chatting but when they opened the doors, they got a huge surprise. "It's gone!" Most of the equipment is missing. "It must be the thieves going around," assumed the Quarry Manager. "But how did they break in?" asked a workmen. "They or he or she must be very clever at clearing up any evidence." A couple of day later, Mavis puffed into Dryaw. She saw Harold and Terence talking about the recent robberies. "Yeah, he also robbed a speed boat," Terence was saying. "Luckily, they've caught him on camera so we get an impression on how he looks. I'm keeping an eye out for him in the sky," added Harold. "Hullo, you two. What's up?" "Discussing the recent robberies. We need to stop this guy soon or else the whole Island will be ruined," said Terence. "Yeah," replied Mavis. "I think he's been around the Quarry recently. Supplies have gone missing, strange rockslides. I'm thinking of staging an all nighter to catch the criminal." "Yes," agreed Harold. "We just need to figure out where he'll be next." So, Mavis' Driver, Harold's pilot and Terence's Driver got together. "So far, he's stolen from parts along the Arlesdale Railway and Little Western," said Harold's pilot. "Recently, he stole - a coffee and a dozen doughnuts from M.C. BUNN, milk from Toryreck, a jet engine from Dryaw, a speed boat, 'Most Beautiful Station' plaque and flowers from Ffarquhar and explosives from Anopha Quarry." "So it looks like his next target could be Ulfstead," said Mavis' Driver. "Right. And this is what we'll do." (scene changes to Ulfstead) (car pulls up at Ulfstead) (criminal sees Ulfstead Jewelry Shop) (takes out security cameras and steals jewelry) "OK, so we didn't catch him, but our theory about the order he's robbing is correct," said Terence's Driver the next day. "Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, I got his car's number plate. The police will also join us for the next robbery, now that we have evidence of where he'll be," said Mavis' Driver. But their chance came sooner than expected. Mavis was arriving at Ffarquhar when she saw a remotely familiar car pulling out. "That's the thief's license plate! Go!" she cried. Her Driver pulled the lever and off she went chasing after the thieves. But she was too slow to catch them, so they raised the alarm and soon the police was on their way. Meanwhile, Percy was waiting to be coupled up to some trucks when he saw the thieves go by! "Forget those trucks, we have a theif on our hands," said Percy. His Driver advanced the regulator. "Hey!" complained the trucks. "You said you were going to play with us!" Percy was much faster than Mavis and was easily gaining on them. "If we can beat them to the level crossing - wait. That's it! Call the Signalman!" said Percy. "What is it?" "They're not expecting me, so the cars will have the right of way, but if I'm approaching, I have the right of way no matter what." "Good thinking, old boy," said Percy's Driver. The Signalman received their message and set the gates. "No!" cried the criminals. Then, Percy puffed in the middle of the gates blocking all traffic. Then, Harold and the police arrived at the scene. "Thank you, Percy. We'll take it from here," said Harold. The next day, Percy came to see Mavis. "Nice work. If if wasn't for your detective skills, we never would've caught that criminal." "Eh, it was nothing," said Mavis. "All stolen items have been returned," added Percy. "They wanted to build a mansion, but the bank didn't give them a loan, so they were going to use explosives to make the land to build it and make a fortune stealing and selling valuable stuff." "Well, I'm glad that's settled, we're behind on blasting because on those robberies." "Yeah. Well, see you later." "Bye." And the two engines set back to work. Characters *Percy *Mavis *Terence *Harold Locations *Anopha Quarry *Ffarquhar *Dryaw Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes